Secret Agent Russie Neontuhr
by Alias Russie Neontuhr
Summary: My life as a secret agent is over... or is it?
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Hello again! This is based off of all the spy books I've read. Plus, I want to be a spy when I grow up. Leave a review, please, to save me from being disheartened, and I hope you'll enjoy it! Oh, and all this FBI stuff is fiction.**

**"Secret Agent Russie Neontuhr" **

**Chapter 1: The End**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I cursed underneath my breath. Didn't I just disarm the alarms and cameras? I rolled my eyes. I considered myself hard to catch anyway. Very.

E.D. company. Easy Done. Best Agent? That's me.

I've been trained since 3 years of age, recruited by the Agent Lope, who died 5 years ago by a cougar attack. Don't ask. Born, no parents, all alone. Me. Perfect target, for a secret agent.

"Hurry up!" a voice snapped in my earpiece.

I jumped, scowled, and slapped myself. Ouch.

_Quit doing that!_ I scolded. I hated my jumpiness. It was the only weakness I had.

I unclipped my laser gun and nearly blasted the painting near me. Mona Lisa's missing a nose. I snickered. Yes, I loved playing around, finding the rather small loops in my endless, advance, life-and-death orders. They expect so mych out of me. I must have some fun sometime, right? Get in trouble a lot on top all taht. I've had more than 15 near-deaths and run-ins with Mr. Deathman, the most dangerous man on the FBI. I don't fear him... but he was like me. Fearless. Dangerous. Deadly. Better play safe. My partner's rule. Aaargh.

E.D. company. Black secret. Virtually illegal. Most wanted and dangerous crime agency in the world. The FBI has one sentence written about it: Dangerous Agency-watch out. What have I gotten myself into? Technically, I didn't do anything. I was kidnapped as I liked to think it. Sort of? Who cares. I'm good at what I do, that's all. And people say I'm cocky. Totally hilarious, 'cause I'm not.

We have the most advanced technology in the world. Cool, heh? No. Wrong. It's dangerous stuff. Such as the laser beam I had used to cut through the glass case and was now neatly lifting the severed case off.

I slid the Diamond Heart into my sleeve.

Black fingerless gloves. Slim black pants. Black sleeves. Black boots. Black hair. Tied back into a long braid trailing down my hip assassin-style. Black company. Yikes?

Cussing. In my earpiece. Me. The subject. Not a problem. The devils were used to receiving curses with my name attached to them.

I surprised him by a retort curse. silence on the other end.

"You're not the only one who's bad," I sang mischieviously, a grin tugging on my lips.

The doors burst open an three guards burst through. Knives. No guns. I supposed that that would've attracted too much atterntion. Wrong. Someone else strolled in. The guards parted.

Commodore Newington, a.k.a. my nemesis. Dangerous, remember?

"Your days as a thief are over," he stated cooly, not a thread of emotion in his voice, his eyes a misty blue like the murky water bottom. He raised a gun and pointed it at my head. Suddenly the tables had turned and I found myself staring down the barrel of a gun.

Uh-oh.

I opened my mouth and then leapt to the side as a bullet ripped through my sleeve. I crashed onto the floor, knocking over precious jewelry and documents on display.

I felt an instinct tug a knot in my gut and whipped my head around. There was a gigantic hole in the wall behind me. Double "oh no". A shot gun. Thoe could kill an entire elephant!

I got slowly to my feet and put my hands up innocently. I started walking around the room. "Hey, ea now, guys, we're all friends here." Which was a straight-out lie. More like long time enemies with a taste for the other's blood. Norrington's gaze and gun followed me as I stealthily crept to the exit. "I'm not _that_ dangerous am I-" I stole a glance at the door.

A guard's boot zipped through the air as I rolled into a downward tuck. He spun for a rebound. My eyes widened and I rolled away seconds before his foot crashed a hole in the wood next to me.

A frantic voice came through my ears. "What's going-"

I snatched it off my ear and smashed my heel on it. There ws strategy in that move. So that they would not learn our darkest secrets. And our secrets were pretty dark.

I swept my feet underneath his, and he fell down with a hoarse groan.

I got up. Something black flew through the air and hit me in the head.

"Ow!" I yelped, and spun around accusingly. Newington was fumbling with something in his boott in time to see the knife whirling through the air for the big life artery on his neck. He rolled to the side, but crashed into a pole. a painting fell onto his head. He dropped, motionless. Thank goodness. He was out. Otherwise I would never get out of here!

I paused to rub my head when someone hit me hard over the head. I crumpled, stars filling my eyes.

I squinted and shook my head. _Wake up! Up!_

Whoever had hit me started to pull me by my slack legs towards who-knows-where. My doom? Not funny.

With conscious effort, amid the pounding in my head, I ripped a foot free and sidekicked his face. I took a breath, picked up my pride, and flipped onto my back as he staggered back. I leapt up and flew into the air in front of him with a pursuit kick. I smashed him down with an ax kick and then remembered my goal.

A wave of dizziness hit me and I leaned against the wall, eyes blurring. My legs buckled and gave, and I slid down onto the floor.

What's happening to me?

I felt my hairs prickle. I looked up.

Norrington was on his back, eyes on me like a hawk, a dart gun in his hands.

I groaned as I felt another wave of ecruciating pain and slumped over.

"Come on," I whispered weakly. I crawled a few inches. My vision shook, then gave way to impending darkness...

Boots crunched on the stone floor. My eyes flipped open and I jerked my head up. Norrington stood over me. I tried to scramble up but a boot dug itself into my back and pressed me down. I let out a muffled cry. I was gagged!

I rubbed the extremely tightly wound rope around my wrists together ruefully. This was terrible.

Then something struck me. An emotion I hadn't had since... never.

Fear.

Fear was dark. Like a tightening in your chest. Making your heart pump faster. You can hear your racing thoughts, your pumping heart. Fear. I could barely swallow against the feeling of an imaginary blade against my throat.

Norrington crouched in front of me. I expected a sneer or a smirk, but his face was wiped of any expression whatsoever. His eyes were their usual milky gray-blue.

He bent close to my ear, lips brushing my ear.

"Now you know what fear is like."

He straightened and gestured to the men.

As they yanked me up, I looked into the cold eyes of my captor and saw a frightening message.

You will tell me your Secret.

I watched in horror as he gave the slightest inclination of his head, whirled on his heels, and strode away. My eyes followed a small piece of paper that had drifted from his coat. It flipped over next to my boot and my knees felt weak.

Katherine Hitler.

**(Like it? Post a review and I just might make another chapter. I don't have much time to write two stories at once.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**(I've decided to do chapter 2 after all. Enjoy! And R&R.)**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

_Secret. Secret. Secret..._

I woke up with a jerk. Was that all real?

I looked down at the manacles on my hands and tugged at them half-heartedly. I let my head hit the stone wall behind.

It was dank cell. The cold seeped into my clothes.

I sighed. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest. My stomach growled. I was too tired to try and pick my locks. I'd already felt the emptiness in my left boot. The weight in my sleeve was gone. No weapons, no communications, no nothing. All alone... I closed my eyes.

I shifted and felt a small stab of pain. I opened my eyes and looked down at the small cut on my arm where the bullet had its revenge. I saw another small puncture where Norrington had shot me with whatever dart he had infected me with.

_Click._

My head shot up.

_No hope_, I thought, though my heart began pounding in my ribs. I swallowed hard and got up.

The metal cell door burst open. There was a blur and suddenly I felt a cold metal blade against my throat. I could feel the razor-sharp edge slightly slide across.

I blinked in the bright light coming from the doorway.

Norington stepped in. He tipped his three-cornered hat. "No tricks," he warned, then suddenly he kicked me in the gut. The guard released me as I doubled over in pain. The guard shoved me in the corner. I groaned, not even bothering to stifle it. I saw a flash of muted pleasure in Norrington's eyes before his eyes restored back to their emotionless gray. He motioned.

Someone outside shoved a fifteen-year-old boy with dark tousled hair in. He was bound, gagged, and stumbled after a few feet, then collapsed.

My heart tightened a brief second before I quickly pushed the thought away.

When did this all start? Oh yeah, because of a stupid mission E.D. Agency had put me to test. My partner was on break, and was assigned to only 'keep me on track', but apparently he had found the locations's coordinates without my earpiece. Smart. And also apparently stupid. Now we were both stuck in this dank cell.

But, as I figured out a bit too late, not for long. For me.

Before I could fully recover from the malicious kick Norrington had set to my stomach, two guards marched in. All three guards now grabbed me and started dragging me somewhere I had no idea. For the first time in a long time, I didn't try to escape, but twisted my head to look at Max. He didn't look up, but I thought I could feel his eyes on me.

Norrington nodded to the men, and they started dragging me up the stairs after unlocking my chains. After a few kicks that had gone wrong for most of the men, they tied me up with a mile of rope, pinning my arms to my side and my feet together. So I began screaming stubbornly, though all the while knowing they would gag me soon. When I began, I heard some violent thrashings in one of the cells. Max must have gotten his ropes off. He was good at that kind of thing. Now he was probably trying to break the cell door.

_Valiant effort, mate_, I could hear Vissy, our late instructor, say in my mind in this type of situation, _but you'll never get out of here that way with such frog-brain thinking. _

I winced as I thought of all the bruises I would have if I'd tried his technique. I wished I could tell him myself that it was useless to try. It was made of metal for goodness sake!

Norrington scowled at my obnoxious inferno and bent near my ear. "Shut up or otherwise"-an evil smile spread across his loathsome face and I felt my stomach turn against my will-"I will hurt him."

I froze, eyes wide, trying to push away the churning in my gut and the pounding in my chest. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Who?" I asked breezily.

There was a flash of anger in his eyes at my defiant attitude and leaned closer. "You know who."

I was about to counter that with a smart remark like, "You? Go ahead, I'll watch," when I heard Max scream and then only quiet moans were heard. The fire inside me flickered and raged. I could only _imagine_ what kind of things they were doing.

"You're horrible," I snarled.


End file.
